battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Barone
Barone (バローネ) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Brave. Appearance Barone has green eyes, and blond hair tied up in a ponytail. He appears very human, but has white horns on his head, elf-like ears, and a tail. He wears a purple outfit that doesn't fully cover his shoulders, with white around the top and the sleeves. Personality Barone tends to be distant from others, often using the excuse that they wouldn't understand. He can be somewhat feminine, as he likes to comb his hair with Battle Spirits cards. In battle, however, he shows a much more savage side. Biography Barone was the mazoku in charge of Rome, and a powerful Brave user. He allowed the humans he ruled over to battle for their freedom, but none could ever beat him. When Dan arrived in the future, Barone watched his battle with Duc. Seeing that Dan was a human Brave user, he became fascinated. Defying orders, he went off to challenge Dan. Although he won the battle, he was shocked when Dan defeated Strike-Siegwurm, the spirit he called "my friend." Due to the battle, Barone had been acting differently, and the other mazoku began to look down on him for his actions. His two subordinates, Eolus and Flora became concerned for him, and challenged Dan. Both were defeated and left in shame. When Barone and Dan met again, Dan showed him that he'd found one of the 12 Zodiac X-rares, and requested Barone's help in finding them. He tried to get Barone to see that there was a world outside the battlefield, and that he should use his strength to save it. Barone was defeated by Dan this time, and as a result, gave the Sophia a neutral route to reach Oct. When Dan reached Oct, where he would meet the queen, Zazie secretly broadcasted the incident. There it came out that Barone had not only lost to Dan, but was secretly working with him. This was set up so that Zazie, as a member of the Triple Alliance, could inherit Barone's territory. As planned, Queen Gilfam was angered by this, and banished Barone. Before leaving, he warned Duc to be careful of Zazie. When Barone was away from Rome, he thought of Dan's words, and wondered what to do for the outside world. He saved a boy who was trapped because of an earthquake, and stayed with the humans who were recovering from the damage. Flora and Eolus found him there. Flora challenged Barone to a battle, wanting to bring out the old Barone again. She succeeded in this. Barone decided that he'd help search for the 12 Zodiac X-rares, and invited Eolus to come along. He sent Flora back to Oct, to spy on Geraid and Zazie. Soon after, a roboticized, brainwashed Duc captured Dan in order to take the X-rares he'd collected thus far. Barone challenged Duc for Dan's freedom. He lost, and Duc attempted to blow up his core bullet. Though Eolus was able to retrieve Barone, he was badly injured. Barone was taken care of by Stella, who found that he was genetically identical to a human. This indicated that humans and mazoku were the same species. Barone was upset by this, having always looked down on the humans. He yelled at Dan for trying to take away his pride. Dan showed him that nothing had changed. Later that evening, Barone got a message from Flora, stating that the queen didn't know that mazoku were humans, and that Geraid and Zazie were planning in secret. Barone decided he would go to see the queen. To reach Oct, Barone traveled in Zolder's Centurion. He stopped in a village to see the moon. There, he was given Lunatech-Strikewurm, which he earned from the village elder. He used it in order to battle Keito, a member of Duc's squad, who appeared to collect the Zodiac X-rares. When everyone finally reached Oct, they found that the queen was murdered. Geraid and Zazie announced that Barone and Dan were responsible, even using fake evidence to show that Flora led them there. Though they escape, and find that the queen was still alive, the mazoku world is left in chaos. Barone planned to stay there temporarily, but realized the situation was worse than he thought. He battled against Dan, planning to break away from him if he won. Barone did win, and returned with Eolus and Mai to Oct. Though Barone and Mai tried to retain order, and Barone succeeded in winning two of the Zodiac X-rares from Zolder, Zazie still remained a threat. He appeared as Izaz, his alternate persona, and defeated Barone in a battle. As a result, the mazoku began to put their faith in Izaz. However, once Izaz lost to Dan, Queen Gilfam revealed herself to the mazoku and announced this, showing that she was still alive. Barone decided that he would pull the trigger, a part of the method to use the 12 Zodiac X-rares. He would battle Dan, and the winner would be the one to do that task. Believing he would die, he asked Flora and Eolus to leave a grave for him in Rome, as a sign that he existed. Although mazoku never used graves, he decided it was appropriate due to their human roots. After sending Flora off to follow her own fate, he left Eolus with his ship, and went to battle Dan. Barone lost the match, and was ejected off the battlefield. Dan, who realized he wouldn't pull the trigger, but become it, was the one to sacrifice himself. In the epilogue, Barone made a speech to humans and mazoku in the better world Dan left behind. He shook hands with Clackey, who represented the humans, to signify the peace. Deck Barone uses a white deck, focusing on Braves. It contains the following: Battle Stats Trivia *He shares a seiyuu with Rirove Rakels in Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. Appearances Battle Spirits Brave anime Battle Spirits Brave (manga) Battle Spirits Brave X Gallery art_barone.jpg|Production Art Baroneeyecatch1.jpg Barone2rescale.jpg Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Brave characters Category:Mazoku Category:Male characters Category:White card battlers Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonist